


Subito

by Leabee (sugapenicillium)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapenicillium/pseuds/Leabee
Summary: Literally the orchestra au no one asked for.





	Subito

Lance had never been more excited in his life than when he saw the posted list of Hanford High’s chamber orchestra. The chamber was actually a quintet with Lance on viola, Pidge on bass, Hunk on cello, Shay on violin two, and Keith on violin one. Mr. Coran was the teacher of this class, but he was too busy composing pieces. Instead, he had the student teacher, Shiro, conduct the orchestra. Everyone loved Shiro, he was an aspiring composer and he gave off the vibe of a leader. He also just so happened to be Keith’s older brother. Coran’s niece, Allura was the teacher’s assistant and played in whatever section she decided to that day. The days with that group were absolutely amazing, even if Keith would never admit it. 

Lance walked into the music room excited to be in one of the best orchestra’s in the state. To add onto that, his best friends Pidge and Hunk were in it as well. Lance sat down and set his viola down carefully next to him, if there was one thing he was careful about, it was taking care of his viola. Lance stood to grab a stand and went to go sit down, only to have his chair pulled from underneath him. 

“Quiznack! What the fuck!” Lance picked himself back up and turned to find a short girl with round glasses and messy hair with a huge devilish grin on her face. “You fucking gremlin” he said with a grin. Lance pulled Pidge into a hug, picking her up two feet from the ground. 

“LANCEEEEE!!!! HOW COOL IS IT THAT YOU, HUNK, AND I ARE IN THE SAME ORCHESTRA!”

“It’s great, Pidge! But what did we say about yelling?”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” She had a huge, cheesy grin on her face.

“Hey guys!” They turned to see that Hunk walked in with his bass strapped to his back and walking hand in hand with Shay.

“SHAY! HUNK!” Pidge bolted towards the pair, nearly knocking Shay down.

While Lance, Pidge. Hunk, and Shay were busy catching up, Keith slipped in and started to unpack his violin. 

“Alright guys, guess we should unpack our instruments as well.” Shay sat down next to Keith and started unpacking her violin. The others soon followed suit.

Eventually, Shiro arrived and everyone began to tune to Keith’s A.

Pidge furrowed her brows and stuck her tongue out to concentrate. “Damn, I just replaced Matt’s G-string and it just keeps going flat.”

Lance made the same face and started adjusting his viola’s G-string. “Same with Chip here, and to make matters worse, the peg keeps slipping.”

“I swear, if anyone were to just over hear what we just said, they would be so confused and slightly disturbed.” 

“Okay guys, so great that you are all here.” Shiro’s voice got everyone’s attention and all eyes were on him. “I want you guys to sight read this piece for me,” He started handing out the sheet music. “It’s ‘Arioso’, a Bach piece.”

Keith took one look at his piece and glared at Shiro. Lance and Pidge grinned and high-fived each other. “Hell yeah! Viola and cello have melody!”

Shiro melted into a smile. “Yes. Now Lance, really try to bring out your part, know violas can be quiet pretty much one-hundred percent of the time and there is only one of you. Also be extremely expressive and use vibrato, that goes for you too, Pidge. I want you guys to feel something as you play this piece, listen to the way the dynamics change. The crescendos, decrescendos, ritardandos. Whatever it is, listen and try to feel something. Connect a bittersweet memory to this piece, the major key with the sad feeling.” With that, Shiro gave them the tempo and the orchestra began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my that was kinda sucky but trust me, it will get much better as the story develops. Also, i plan to update every week :)))


End file.
